Don't Blink, Grab the Salt, and Text Sherlock
by keepcalmandfangirlon
Summary: Sherlock is called to investigate a very unusual disappearance, and discovers it is much more than it seems. Superwholock. No longer a oneshot. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

We climb out of the cab and walk to meet Lestrade at the yellow crime scene tape surrounding the graveyard. He's holding a cup of coffee and looks even more stressed than usual.

"It took you long enough."

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Yes, well, John insisted we stop and get sandwiches for some reason."

"Sherlock, you hadn't eaten in two days!"

"Eating is dull."

Lestrade nods.

"Yes, if you two are finished, I need you to do what you came here for."

"I'm sorry that your wife is cheating on you again, but there's really no reason to take it out on us. And that's your third cup of coffee. The caffeine is just going to give you a migraine and you'll just feel worse."

"Sherlock!"

"What? I said I was-"

Lestrade glares at him. I turn to Sherlock and quietly say what has summarized his relationship with everyone.

"Bit not good, Sherlock."

He sighs, and looking like a twelve year old, turns back to Lestrade.

"Sorry."

"Just solve the damn case, please."

Sherlock crosses the graveyard in a few swift strides and kneels next to a gravestone. Lestrade stands behind him.

"Three people were seen here last night by the watchman, and they never left. The car they own is still here though. It's a Chevy Impala. For some reason, there is salt scattered around the gravestone and-"

"Shut up."

Lestrade shuts up.

We walk further into the graveyard and finally, in front of a grey marble gravestone the salt trail stops.

I watch Sherlock examine the area.

"Three males. They planned to stay here for the night. Two are brothers. The other one is…a friend of the family. Perhaps more. They weren't here to morn. They were here to investigate something. Look. They have footprints leading from the car but none going back. Something got them. But there's no sign of a struggle…"

His voice trails off as he enters his mind palace and exits reality. Lestrade opens his mouth, but I shake my head and he says nothing. I look around the graveyard. It's a bit overgrown, but peaceful. On the gravestone that the trail of salt leads to there are two names. Rory Arthur Williams and Amelia Williams. The gravestone is newer looking than the other ones. Bending over the gravestone is a lamenting angel statue. Probably expensive. Lestrade has wandered over to examine another grave. I turn back to Sherlock, who seems to have come to a conclusion

"Ah. Obvious."

"How long is this going to take?"

Sherlock glances up at me and then his eyes freeze on a point above my shoulder.

"John. Turn around slowly. Whatever you do, don't close your eyes. Listen to me. This is important."

Lestrade walks back towards us.

"Any conclusions yet, Sherlock?"

"Lestrade. Watch the statue."

It's all I can do to hold back a scream. The angel has removed its hands from its eyes and is snarling gruesomely. Somehow it's moved…how?

"Sherlock!"

I hear a noise. Some sort of buzzing, almost like the wind blowing through the trees. Something blue is appearing behind the angel.

"John. Stay calm. Help is coming. Just don't take your eyes off the statue."

"What is that thing?"

I feel his hand on my arm.

"Something I prayed I'd never see again."

Lestrade drops his coffee.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock!"

The buzzing stops. Behind the angel is an old fashioned phone box. At least that's what I think it is.

"That's a weeping angel. It's safe as long as you keep looking at it.

Someone steps out of the police box. A man wearing a bowtie. He speaks.

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead."

Sherlock's hand tenses.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

In a world of locked rooms, the man who holds the key is king. And I wear the crown. Sometimes, though, people need a little reminding. Last year, a man came to me who wanted money, a lot of it, to win the election for Prime Minister. He needed to establish a satellite network around the planet. He won the election, of course, and then disappeared, without paying me back. I'd spent a year looking for him and now I'd finally found him.

"So, Mr. Harold Saxon. Charming to see you again."

The blonde man shifted in his chair, twisting the hem of his hoodie.

"Mr. Moriarity."

"Jim. Please."

I took a sip of my tea, carefully placing it on my saucer.

"I had Sebby bring you here because I need to talk about money. Namely, the money I lent you for that 'Archangel Network.'"

Saxon shifted again, glaring at me.

"Hood off, if you please, Mr. Saxon. I like to look at my enemy in the eye."

I can feel the tension in the air increase. Oddly, though, at the point when the politicians usually start shaking, Saxon is calm. In fact he almost looks like he is deciding something. I wait for him to speak, hoping the silence will break him as it has broken many before.

"That's not my name, you know."

I was not expecting that.

"Pardon?"

"Harold Saxon is not my name."

"So what, pray tell, _is _your name?"

I allow my sarcasm to show, but it isn't manufactured to break him. I'm genuinely curious about what the man is talking about.

"My name is the Master. And I see no reason why we should be enemies."

"As long as you haven't paid your debt, we will be enemies."

The man removes his hood. His eyes crackle with energy. How had I not seen this? He's like…he's like me.

"I can repay the debt. Just not with money."

In spite of myself, I am intrigued.

"How?"

"Two words. You know what I'm going to say."

I nod slowly. He's not a victim anymore. He's not a target. He's an ally, a collaborator.

"Sherlock Holmes. You can help me get Sherlock Holmes."

Mr. Saxon-The Master smiles.

"You help me, and I'll help you."

A knock on the door startles us both. I wave a hand idly.

"Go away."

The door opens. I stand up.

"No one interrupts me. Get out."

The man leans against the doorframe.

"My name is Lucifer. And I don't think you want to throw me out."

**A/N**

**So I updated! I might not be able to update next week, but I will as soon as I can. Thank to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. Virtual cookies to everyone! If you have any suggestions, then make sure to put them out there! Love to all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

John looked completely confused. So did Lestrade. All I could do was stare at the man in the bowtie who was responsible for so much of my life. Images flashed before my eyes.

_A dark ally._

_Rain._

_My brother's terrified face._

My brain, as it so expertly does, shut down the emotional part of my brain and zoomed into my mind palace. _Angels, stone angels…weeping angels._ I'd heard of these, researched them when I was younger, in college. The extraterrestrial fascinated me. Probably because of what I learned from The Doctor. _What did I know?_

If you blink, they'll get you.

They're quantum locked, and can move inhumanely fast.

Anything with the image of an angel becomes an angel.

_Anything with the image of an angel becomes an angel._

"John."

John kept his eyes on the statue, but shifted his body so he was tilted towards me.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Pass me my phone."

"Where is it?"

"My pocket."

John sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to me.

"All right. When I say to, move."

The Doctor stared at me.

"What are you doing, Sherlock?"

I didn't answer, simply unlocked my phone and opened the photo app.

"Ready?"

_Click._

"Now!"

I threw my phone behind me and grabbed John, pulling him down. I saw Lestrade duck out of the corner of my eye and the Doctor, after a second of hesitation, do the same.

I glanced up and knew in a second that my theory was correct. The angel was frozen, its claws outstretched and its mouth snarling.

"How…How did you do that?"

I turned to Lestrade, who was looking at me in the traditional look of shock and astonishment.

"Simple. That creature is a Weeping Angel, a quantum-locked creature. It turns to stone when viewed by another creature, and is permanently frozen when viewed by its own kind. Anything with the image of an angel becomes an angel. Therefore, creating another angel directly facing the first would freeze both of them permanently in stone."

John grins at me.

"Brilliant, Sherlock."

I push away the warmth of his compliment.

"It's simple logic."

"Yes, logic. Simple logic."

The Doctor walks over to the blue box and pushed open the door.

"Can all of you just get in now? I need your help."

Lestrade just looks more shocked.

"Well, you can stay if you want, Detective Inspector. But I need you two."

He waves in our direction. John turns to me.

"Who is this man?"

"An old…friend."

Lestrade shakes his head.

"I need to get back to everyone else on the squad before they start worrying. You two can come with me if you want."

I can hear the little voice in my head that sounds like an odd combination of Ms. Hudson and Mycroft warning me that this is a bad idea. But I've ignored it so many times; it's easy to push it away again.

"I think we'll stay here for a bit, Lestrade. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll be back in no time at all."

The Doctor grins.

"Brilliant! All right you two, into the TARDIS."

John looks at me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No."

"Okay."

Lestrade is staring at us.

"If you're not back by tonight, I'm sending out cops. Sherlock, your brother is going to kill me."

I smile at him.

"No time at all, Lestrade. The game is on."

And with a sweep of my coat, I enter the blue box for the first time in fifteen years.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. *bows head in shame.* I hope you guys like this. Reviewers get cookies! **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm the Doctor and I've seen a lot. I've fallen in love, I've destroyed, and I've rebuilt. But my favorite part of being the Doctor is showing people the TARDIS. Sherlock is unimpressed, of course, having seen it before, but his friend is shocked, staring in amazement.

"Go ahead, say it."

"It's bigger on the inside."

I smile to myself. Sherlock scowls.

"What do you need, Doctor?"

How can I explain this in a way that they'll understand?

"I lost a planet and I need you to help me find it. Also, I owe two demon hunters and an angel of the lord a debt, and now they need to be rescued from two evil angel statues."

John- that's his name stares at me like River did when she saw me put on the fez.

"What?"

Sherlock steps forward.

"Why, Doctor? Why now? Why me?"

"You owe me, Sherlock. And I owe you something too. I promised to show you the stars all those years ago."

John shakes his head as if to clear it.

"Can someone explain this to me please? What is the bowtie man talking about, Sherlock? How do you know him?"

He's surprisingly calm as he speaks, probably used to the extraordinary, living with Sherlock. Sherlock looks oddly nervous.

"Well, it's a long story, John," I begin, trying to change the subject.

"No."

Sherlock speaks suddenly, as if deciding something.

"No, Doctor, it's all right. I'll tell him."

He meets my eyes for the first time.

"John, the Doctor saved my life a long time ago, when I was eight or nine and I ran away. I ran away-" He pauses, emotion showing on his face for a moment. "I ran away because some kids beat me up behind my school because I was apparently a 'freak' for correcting the teacher. I hid out in the park for almost two days, and then on the evening of the second day, my brother found me. And he was with the Doctor."

I laugh a little.

"The first thing you said was 'dull.' I told you you needed to eat something, and you said 'dull'."

"You did get us fish and chips. I gave mine to Mycroft to bribe him to let me on the TARDIS."

Sherlock smirks.

"I insisted that I was going to live in the park and be alone because I hated people and they hated me. And the Doctor insisted that that wasn't true and he could prove it to me. And I said if he could prove it, I'd go home and never run away again. And the Doctor took me and Mycroft on the TARDIS to this other school and showed me a little blonde boy playing football. He told me the little boy was named John and one day he'd be my closest companion, my other half, the great heart to my great mind. You said, Doctor, that it was 'imperative that we meet.' So I went home and I waited to find my John."

Sherlock shows no sign of emotion except for a slight brightness to his eyes. He turns to John.

"What the Doctor told me kept me going. All through college, living alone, I was looking for you. And then I saw you and I just…I knew."

John smiles. For a moment, the two men just look at each other, and then Sherlock turns back to me.

"You also promised to take me on an adventure someday."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I have an adventure planned. Are you two in?"

They look at each other again, sharing an eye-conversation. John nods.

"We're in."

I slam my hand on a lever and the TARDIS begins to make the noise that I love.

"First stop, the Winchesters and an angel!"

The box shakes and Sherlock and John grab hold of the edge of the console for support. All I can do is laugh.

"Geronimo!"

**A/N**

***Throws cookies to reviewers***

**Love you guys! Remember to send me suggestions! I'm so happy whenever I get a review. Have an amazing day! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

It was supposed to be a vacation for Dean's birthday. I got us plane tickets to London, where I had never heard of anything deadly happening. I even paid extra to have them bring the Impala, so Dean didn't have to leave his baby. Part of my "sorry for getting possessed and almost killing you and destroying the world…again" plan. Dean was enjoying himself, we went to museums and ate pie with every meal, and then we got back to the hotel room and Castiel was sitting on the bed. Apparently there had been a series of disappearances and he needed our help to investigate them. So that's how we wound up in a graveyard at midnight, wandering among the gravestones. I actually was having more fun than I expected to. It's always entertaining to watch my brother interact with the angel.

"Dean, why is the statue glaring?"

"Can we concentrate on finding whatever the hell is killing these people?"

"Dean, I really think you should look at this."

"I'm busy, Cas."

I glanced over at Cas. He was staring at a statue of an angel. A really ugly angel statue, actually. Why would a statue be snarling?

"Dean, you really should look at this."

Dean glanced up at the statue.

"Son of a bitch."

Cas turned to look at Dean, who turned to look at me.

"Sam, have you ever heard of angel statues coming to life? Because no one would have built a statue like that. Not for someone's grave."

"Never heard of statues coming to life. Cas? You know anything about this, considering you are an angel?"

I looked at Cas.

And at that moment, everything changed. For a moment, everything was black and then we were in the same graveyard. Except it was daylight and the angel statue was gone.

"What just happened?"

Cas tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I do not understand. Why did he send us back in time?"

"He did what?"

Dean pulled out his shotgun.

"Where are we, Cas?"

"Somewhere in the mid-twenties. But why did it send us here?"

I felt wind ruffle my hair and glanced up. What I saw there would haunt me for the rest of my life. What appeared to be a pepper shaker with a whisk, plunger, and eyestalk was descending from the heavens.

"Dean, Cas, do either of us know what that is?"

The pepper shaker landed and twisted its eyestalk so it was "looking" directly at us.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

"Not a clue. It looks kind of like R2-D2."

Cas looked even more confused. Dean sighed.

"From Star Wars."

"Why would stars have wars with each other?"

"SOCIAL INTERACTION WILL CEASE."

"Shut up, pepper shaker."

If it's possible for a pepper shaker to get angry, this one did. It's

"EXTERMINATE."

The think shot a ray out of its whisk and would have hit Dean, except Cas pushed him out of the way. They landed on the ground on top of each other.

"That thing can shoot lasers?"

The wind picked up, sounding somewhat familiar. A strange mix of alien and the sound the Impala makes when it needs gas. Wait…

Blue walls appeared around us, and suddenly we were inside of a spaceship.

Dean stood up, pulling Cas up with him.

"Oh great. Here we go again."

The doctor with a bowtie bounded down the steps.

"Hello Winchesters! And…Dean, is this your boyfriend?"

I slapped my palm to my forehead. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N**

**Okay, okay. It sucks. I'm sorry. You can review. Or you can ignore it. Sorry it took me so long. I still have cookies for you guys if you do choose to review. Love ya'll.**


	6. Chapter 6

The man in the leather jacket looks furious.

"He's not my boyfriend! I'm not gay!"

Sherlock looks at John in a way that suggests he's heard this before. I flash the Winchesters and their friend in the trench coat a smile and reach for the TARDIS door handle. The man with long hair reaches out a hand to stop him.

"Wait, there's a-"

I nod.

"There's a force field around the TARDIS. It'll keep me from getting shot. Oh yeah, you all should introduce yourselves to each other."

Dean half smiles at Sherlock and John.

"Dean Winchester."

Sam runs a hand through his hair.

"Sam Winchester."

The man in the trench coat stands motionless next to Dean. Dean sighs and elbows him.

"Dean, why-Oh. My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord."

Sherlock nods, completely unfazed.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes."

John sticks his hands in his pockets.

"John Watson."

I clap my hands.

"And I'm the Doctor!"

Castiel looks confused.

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly."

I open the TARDIS doors, revealing a sunlit graveyard and a Dalek.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

I hear Sherlock behind me.

"Strange creature."

"Yes…very strange."

Sherlock steps forward.

"Doctor, I was under the impression you knew these creatures."

"I do…But this one looks different somehow. Almost…"

Sherlock's head whips around and he stares at me.

"Computer generated."

I pull my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and point it at the Dalek. It dissolves and the light at the end of my screwdriver flashes off.

"It's jammed."

I press a few buttons but all it does is emit a whine that sounds like a sad puppy.

"I can't believe this. What was that thing made of?"

Sherlock shakes his head.

"Never saw anything like it."

Sam walks over and takes the screwdriver and looks at it.

"Try this."

Before I can stop him, he knocks it briskly on the edge of the TARDIS doorframe.

"Don't do that! That is a delicate scientific instrument, it's not a flashlight!"

I grab it out of his hand and press the power button. It hums to life like nothing was wrong. Of course. Sam looks somewhat smug.

"That's worked with three flashlights, a Colt revolver, and a demon blade."

I enter the equation that will tell me the chemical makeup of the fake Dalek. The screwdriver blacks out and then flashes red and beeps sharply four times. Oh no. Images flash through my mind of my arch-nemesis, the man who I fought across galaxies and time and space. The Master.

"Doctor."

Sherlock interrupts me.

"Look."

I follow the line of Sherlock's finger to a tombstone. Instead of a name, three letters and a symbol are carved into it. The letters spell IOU, and underneath them, a pentacle with designs carved in it. I don't recognize them, but Sam's eyes go wide and Sherlock's hand shakes slightly as he lowers it. I don't realize what he's pointing out until I look closer. A tiny red light blinks in the center of the O of the IOU. It blinks steadily four times as I watch it and then blacks out. I hear the Master's voice in my head, all of his regenerations.

"_Run, Doctor."_

"_Run."_

"_I said run!"_

"_Better run, Doctor."_

And suddenly, I know what that tombstone is.

"Get back in the TARDIS!"

I grab Sherlock by his coat and Sam by his plaid shirt, jerk them back, and slam the doors, just as the tombstone explodes.

**A/N**

**Okay, guys! You like? I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. I have been fighting the demon known as exam week. I will try to update by next week. Love y'all **

**KC**


End file.
